Triple The Fun
by moshyman
Summary: Wanting to be alone Astrid heads for Toothless' hidden cove... The three small terrors looked like they wanted something, probably sex... Toothless and Hiccup could only watch... Warning: contains sexual content and beastiallity, if your not comfortable with either of those don't read this story, otherwise enjoy the story!


A request from Greath was what sprouted this story. Three dragons and Astrid having fun while her on lookers watch. I hope you all enjoy this story, any and all reviews and favorites are appreciated.

That morning Astrid left her house and headed down the narrow dirt path into the forest. She was on her way to her favorite spot on the island, there she would relieve her self. Toothless' cove was perfect, it had walls all the way around and no one ever when down there anymore since Toothless started living with Hiccup. It didn't take long for her to reach her destination, she pushed some bushes out of the way to reveal the entrance to the cove. She slid between the rocks, making her way down the path to the bottom of the enclosed lagoon. The girl dropped her bag before undressing to take a quick dip in the cool water then doing what she came for. The water was crystal clear and soothing for her skin. She swam around the large pond for a short while, soon she wanted what she came for. Climbing ashore the blond sat down against a rock and slipped a finger between her legs. Her middle finger slipped between her swollen lips as she moaned softly "I really needed this." The teen slowly picked up the pace, sliding the digit into her cunt and curling it up before pulling back out. As the girl pleasured herself she failed to see the three small dragons creeping towards her.

Lost in her day dreams with her eyes closed she only noticed the three terrors when one of them pressed his tongue into her slit, along with her finger. A gasp immediately escaped her lips as his warm slimy tongue pushed into her tunnel and began to stir within her. "What are you doing?!" she demanded pushing his head away, stopping when she realized she was surrounded by the small horny dragons. Each of them were sporting hard erections. "You guys want-" she stopped, already knowing what they wanted. "I really shouldn't... but I've never done it before... it couldn't be that bad to try..." It didn't take long for her hormones to win against logic. The young girl moved onto her hands and knees, presenting herself to the wild terrors. Seeing that the three small dragons quickly picked a place to fuck.

One moved in front of her and placed his paws on her head, his member ready at her mouth. The other two got in position at her rear, one climbing on top of her while the other crawled underneath, both of them aiming at her needy holes. The anticipation was almost unbearable as she waited for them to get into their positions. Together the three dragons plunged into her from every opening, quickly beginning to thrust. She moaned into the cock in her mouth at the sudden pleasure that shot through her body.

Hiccup was trying to craft some better armor and decided toothless' scales would be a great material but... He didn't want to just pull them off his best friend. "Where are we going to get some of your scales?" Hiccup asked the dark dragon. "Of course! Your old cove should have plenty of them" with that both of them stood up and headed for Toothless' old home, closing the door behind them and starting down the path Astrid had walk a while earlier. Reaching the entrance to the small crater like pond they could hear a barrage of moans and groans. Worried that some one was hurt the two rushed down toward the noises.

The pair froze as they rounded a large bolder to find Astrid on her hands and knees, the three terrors pounding into her. "What are-" he stopped as she let out a loud pleasure moan. Toothless' rod was quickly growing long and hard, Hiccup couldn't help but feel aroused as well. "She's obviously was enjoying herself" he thought, his hand moving into his pants as he sat down against a nearby log. Toothless joined him, the two of them began stroking themselves while watching the unbelievable scene before them.

The small lizard that was in front of her was panting hard as he continued pumping into her warm mouth. Every time he pushed in she'd slide her tongue along the dragons shaft, pleasing him as much as possible. He gripped her head harder and began to thrust deeper into her wet maw, her saliva coating his cock. The teen began to twirl her tongue around his head, a few drops of pre splashing onto her tongue. She happily swallowed the tasty treat and continued to suck him off. His member forced itself deeper and deeper into her mouth until it was poking at the back of her throat, another stream of cum drooled from his tip. By now the terrors balls were slapping against her lower lip, a chill going up her spine at the thought of all the tasty cum he would give her.

Hiccup and Toothless were mesmerized by the gang bang they were watching. Their excitement was growing quickly, both of them picking up the pace. The terror on top of her had quickly slammed as much of his dick into her ass as he could, only getting half his shaft inside her. She was tight, tighter than he expected. He quickly pulled out then sank into her again. Feeling the dragon cock stretching her out sent a wave of pleasure over her body. She moaned as he worked himself deeper into her anus, her tight tunnel gripping his rod as he continued his relentless fucking. Pretty soon he too was squirting his pre into her, his sticky cum clinging to her walls. His balls were slapping her ass rhythmically just like the dragon in front of her.

The two boys were jerking off hard, Astrids moans egging them on. Both of them were close, their climaxes were soon approaching. The last dragon had slid underneath her and was now laying on his back with his member deep in her pussy. He started slow, pumping in deep thrust. Each time he pushed into her she would groan, telling him he was doing a good job. The drake began to speed up and pleasure his mate more and more. The dragon was pistoning into her as fast as he could now, thrusting his dick into her warm wet depths. At the pace he was going he couldn't hold himself back, shooting a ribbon of cum into her cunt. That wasn't it for him, with out wasting a second her continued to pump into her. The pleasure she was feeling grew to heights she'd never felt before, her body shuddering all over. But now a heat built inside her, her orgasm growing nearer and nearer.

Hiccup couldn't hold it any longer, his climax hitting him. He came hard, his cum shooting over the ground. Toothless followed his lead, the large dragon let out a low groan as his large balls pumped his cum up his shaft. He came with full force, rope after rope of his thick hot cum shooting from his tip. The first landed on Astrids head, the next load was aimed at her body. The final few spurts were just as thick as the first and rained down on her ass. The terrors faired no better, their bodies painted with white dragon sperm. Seeing the larger dragon cum the other three couldn't stop themselves and neither could she.

Her orgasm washed over her, her walls clamping down on all three dragons and her juices splashed onto the terror bellow her. While she was lost in her own pleasure the dragon in front of her thrusted forward, slamming his head down her throat and dumped his load. She tried to drink every last drop of his salty-sweet cum as it flowed into her but soon it was too much, his cum began to drip from her mouth. The terror on top of her shuddered. He thrusted into her ass as far as he could and shot his seed deep inside her, his sperm overflowing from her hole. Finally the one under her groaned, his warm cum exploding inside the girls tunnel as he slammed into her balls deep. It filled her quickly, The drake continued to pump his seed and soon it was leaking out around his rod, all their overflowing cum began to pool on the ground beneath them.

Astrid collapsed in the pool of dragon spunk. The four dragons gathered around her and began to lick her clean, their smooth tongue picking up every drop of their seed. They continued licking every inch of her body and in no time she was clean but Astrid had already past out. The three smaller dragons ran off, satisfied now. Hiccup stood up and left her to her nap, Toothless right behind him. "I wish that happened more often" he grinned.


End file.
